Cerejeiras
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: One Shot Mini-SPOILER 393 Por mais rigoroso que seja o inverno, a primavera sempre virá com as cerejeiras em flor. SasuSaku


_Tenho três fics pra continuar e faço uma quarta. Ok, me internem XD_

_Minha primeira fic só SasuSaku, sejam bonzinhos comigo 'n.n_

_Alguma coisa de spoilers do 393, - o capítulo que acabou de sair do forno, rs! - mas foi o que me deu inspiração :)_

_Boa leitura n.n_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke e Sakura são do tio Kishimoto. E em breve serão um do outro também 8D

* * *

**Cerejeiras**

- Irmão... tolo...

A frase ecoava incessantemente na cabeça do jovem Uchiha. Ao lado do corpo de seu irmão caído no chão, Sasuke arfava, porém, permanecia estático, incapaz de mover um só músculo.

Sua cabeça doía, mas ele não sabia se era pela luta que acabara de travar ou se pelo turbilhão de pensamentos que se agitavam no seu cérebro.

Três anos de preparo. Três anos de renúncias. Três anos de escuridão.

E agora Uchiha Itachi jazia aos seus pés.

Sua vingança estava consumada.

Porque então... ele não via a luz?

Sentia-se cego, embora pudesse ver perfeitamente o templo Uchiha parcialmente destruído à sua frente.

Talvez, estivesse olhando para dentro de si próprio. A sua alma, agora, um abismo escuro.

Foi isso que ele perseguiu, a qualquer preço, nos últimos três anos?

"Então é esse o gosto da vingança..."

Sasuke caiu de joelhos. Não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé.

Sentiu-se ainda mais fraco; estava com frio, fome, sede e mais toda sorte de necessidades primárias de um ser humano. Iria desmaiar ou morrer afinal?

Pouco lhe importava. Não havia mais um caminho a seguir, mais nada a fazer.

Num último lampejo de consiência, mais uma vez a frase final de Itachi veio à sua mente.

"Irmão... tolo..."

"Talvez... ele tivesse razão..."

E Sasuke caiu.

* * *

_- Mamãe, mamãe! – um garotinho de cabelos escuros e olhos negros muito vivos corria sorridente em direção à uma mulher também de cabelos e olhos muito negros._

_- O que foi, querido? – ela se abaixou, estendendo os braços para abraçá-lo._

_- Quando as cerejeiras vão florir? – ele perguntou, sorrindo._

_- Calma Sasuke-kun, ainda falta um pouco para o fim do inverno... afinal, as sakuras só florescem quando chega a primavera! – explicou Mikoto._

_- Eu mal posso esperar, o jardim fica muito bonito... e a senhora gosta tanto!_

_- Sim, querido, a cerejeira é a minha planta favorita..._

_- Por que, mamãe?_

_- Elas são um símbolo de renovação, de vida nova! Depois do inverno, por mais rigoroso que ele seja, sempre chegará a primavera, derretendo toda a neve com a força das sakuras..._

_O pequeno Sasuke olhava para a cerejeira mais próxima, repleta de sakuras em botão._

_- Eu imagino que o paraíso seja cor-de-rosa..._

_- Por que cor-de-rosa, mamãe?_

_- Porque acredito que o paraíso seja um enorme jardim de cerejeiras. Espero que a primeira coisa que eu veja quando acordar no paraíso, seja o rosa das sakuras em flor._

* * *

Estava tendo um sonho estranho. Via-se com pouco mais de quatro anos de idade, junto de sua mãe, observando as cerejeiras nos jardins dos Uchiha. 

Curiosamente, por causa das palavras de sua mãe, Sasuke tinha, inconscientemente, que o paraíso realmente seria um jardim cor-de-rosa, por causa das cerejeiras.

O sonho foi interrompido; era como se sentisse sua consciência de volta. Estava deitado, não sentia mais frio, as dores haviam praticamente cessado, assim como o cansaço.

"Isso é que é morrer, então?"

Hesitou um pouco para abrir os olhos. Numa fração de segundo, o rosto sorridente de sua mãe se formou.

"_Espero que a primeira coisa que eu veja quando acordar no paraíso, seja o rosa das sakuras em flor."_

Ele então abriu os olhos devagar.

Cor-de-rosa.

Sim, tinha morrido afinal.

Mas...

"Árvores não... se mexem... não... andam..."

E o rosa tornou-se verde vivo.

- Sasuke-kun? – a kunoichi dos cabelos cor de flor de cerejeira pousou seus olhos arregalados no Uchiha.

- Sa...

- Shhhh, não fale, você está muito fraco ainda. Achei inclusive que só iria acordar amanhã.

- Que... diabos...

- Você está fazendo aqui, nessa barraca, em cima de uma cama improvisada? Bem, uma retirada estranha do tal líder da Akatsuki, alguma coisa sobre uma batalha final entre os dois irmãos Uchiha, um rastro de destruição na floresta... não foi difícil te encontrar. – Sakura agora trocava alguns curativos de Sasuke.

- ...

- E se quer saber do seu ir... digo, do Itachi, ele está morto. Kakashi-sensei está tomando todas as providências.

- ...

- Pronto, agora basta ficar quieto para que a cicatrização seja mais rápida e... – Sakura ia se levantar, mas Sasuke a puxou pelo braço.

Sakura ainda não havia olhado diretamente nos olhos de Sasuke, tinha medo do que poderia encontrar.

Mas o movimento brusco do Uchiha fez com que seus olhos esmeralda se vissem refletidos naqueles olhos negros pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

Não havia desprezo ou ódio naqueles olhos.

Apenas vazio.

Um silencioso pedido de socorro.

Lágrimas brotaram dos olhos de Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun... o que... você fez... com você...? – a Haruno estendeu a mão, tocando de leve a face do Uchiha.

Que em outro movimento rápido, puxou o seu pulso e a abraçou.

- Sasuke... kun?

- Sabia... que as cerejeiras... representam uma nova vida? – ele perguntou, com a voz fraca, a abraçando fortemente.

Sakura não respondeu.

- Elas... derretem toda... a neve do inverno... com a força... das... sakuras...

A Haruno enrusbeceu.

- Sakura... obrigado...

O mesmo obrigado... de três anos atrás.

Mas desta vez, Sakura pôde retribuir o abraço sincero.

- Obrigado... por derreter... a neve... do meu inverno...

_-FIM-  
_

* * *

_Piegas, sentimentalóide, exagerada, besta. Eu sei que tá tudo isso XD_

_Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim n.n_

_Ah, e eu não sei se foi aquilo mesmo que o Itachi disse pro Sasuke. Foi apenas pra acompanhar a fic, rs..._

_Beijos a todos! n.n  
Hakeru-chan_


End file.
